Talk:Drillzilla
Speed OK, there's clearly discrepancy over how fast Drillzilla was. Datovidny claims it's 40mph. An IP says 30. I have a postscript that sides with the IP. Way back when, I watched the Second World Championship. The pre-fight banter before Drillzilla's melee revealed that it was 30mph, not 40. That was quite a while ago, and I don't remember much else about the episode, so it is from memory, but I honestly think it's 30. Anyone want to tell their side of the story? STORM II 22:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, you didn't have to make a point of how I may have made an error. In the Robot Wars Extreme Guide (Book), it states that Drillzilla is 40mph. Datovidny (talk) 22:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Robot Wars books were filled with errors, I would go with 30. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I would only use the books as a last resort, from what I know, it appears the publishers didn't pay much attention to the show when writing them. I'll watch the clip again, the last thing we need is for me to become involved in another war. STORM II 22:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::30mph on the show. Book error is a likely problem. STORM II 22:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) If you watch the documentary on Extreme Warriors, David Hall said the robot could get up to 40 mph...faster than a Ford Pinto. - Headbanger14 :Is there somewhere we could watch this documentary? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m7MOssJJN4 Skip to about 0:55 - Headbanger14 :So with that, if the team say it could do 40mph, can we assume that I was right all along? Datovidny (talk) 16:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::In that case, I'll change it back again. Datovidny (talk) 18:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Invertible I shall bring the topic from CrashBash's Lists page to here. This page claims that Drillzilla is invertible, but I don't believe it is. I'm thinking that the only reason the locomotives were exposed at the top is so they have room to move, not to mention the bars at the top don't look as if they could move the robot. Is there any proof that the robot is invertible? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I was going more by what Jonathan Pearce said when he introduced it. Plus, it looked too deliberate to be simply "to have room to move"...if that was the case, why bother making it so flat? Furthermore, the bars do extend out further than the game, if one looks carefully. Of course, it's impossible to tell how much they stick out the other end due to the fact we've never gotten to see Drillzilla that side up, so...it still looks like it should be invertible. CrashBash (talk) 21:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I found this blog for a company called Velodyne, of which David Hall from Drillzilla is apparently the founder and CEO. It has links to follow them on Facebook, Twitter etc. so maybe it would be possibly to get hold of him through that. Christophee (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, here is the link to the company's management team, with David Hall at the top. It even mentions Robot Wars in his bio. Christophee (talk) 21:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm willing to send them a message via Facebook, but before I go about doing that, is there anything else we want to ask about Drillzilla, and does anybody object to me being the one that gets in contact, rather than a different representative? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm very happy for you to go ahead and get in contact. You could always introduce yourself and ask the question about being invertible now, and also ask whether it would be okay to ask other questions at a later date. Just make sure you're clear about who we are and why we want the information. I imagine he's a busy man and he may not give his time to everyone who asks. Christophee (talk) 11:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::A question I always liek to ask is "Is there anything interesting that they didn't mention on the TV show?" It's a concise way of getting the most we can out of the encounter. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I didn't realize JP said it, not the most reliable source, but in the absence of other evidence, I'll go with it. I suppose that explains they they were so unafraid of running up Firestorm's wedge. But I'll wait for a definitive answer, and accept whatever we find out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) OK, I've sent this message to Velodyne Acoustics' official Facebook page: Hello. I'm not sure who operates the Facebook page for Velodyne Acoustics, but I am hoping that you can pass a message on to your CEO, David Hall. It concerns his robot, Drillzilla. I'm representing the Robot Wars Wiki, and there are two things about Drillzilla we want to know about, in order to make our wiki more informative. The first question is this: Was Drillzilla invertible? We can't quite tell if the bars at the top are exposed just for the sakes of having room to move, or if it is so that Drillzilla can run inverted. Another thing we would like to ask is this: Do you know of anything interesting regarding Drillzilla, or even other robots in the same episodes as yours, that was not televised? If you could give us this information, that would be very helpful. Thanks in advance. ''--Robot Wars Wiki'' Hopefully we'll get a response to this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I couldn't have written it better myself. Christophee (talk) 18:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's the first piece of response: Isaac, we will see what we can find out for you and get back to you. Thanks for your interest! ::So yeah, expect the details soon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) US Season 2 Walkerbot rules Well, I've stumbled upon the build rules for US Season 2, and it looks like there is no mention of any changes regarding the weight allowances offered to shufflebots at the time. As the revised rules didn't come into effect until Series 6, I'm hesitant to assume that Drillzilla was prohibited from US Season 2 on the back of the Son of Whyachi debacle, and instead wonder what other factors prevented it from returning. Both robots, in that case, would've easily met the 350lbs/160kg weight limit enforced for that season. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:20, March 1, 2019 (UTC)